dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeternarcha, The Universe Bending Dragon God
Overview Aeternarcha, The Universe Bending Dragon God, is the main character of the fan fiction Dragon's Boredom, ''written by Talon C. Aeternarcha is the Dragon that helps make up the Infinite Trinity with Great Red and Ophis. Ophis, who represents Infinity, Great Red, who represents the many possibilities of the Universe in the form of dreams, and Aeternarcha, who holds dominion over the Universe. Out of the three, Aeternarcha is the most powerful and is hence the most powerful being in existence, easily trumping God, the Four Satans, and every other god and goddess in any pantheon. It is also stated by Ophis that Aeternarcha is the creator of all dragons, including the Great Red. Aeternarcha is also the caregiver and ancestor to Matilda, a young hatchling Dragon. Appearance Aeternarcha, in his humanoid form, looks to be a teen with short blonde hair and cobalt eyes. He also wears round sunglasses mainly for cosmetic purposes. In his dragon form, Aeternarcha is absolutely colossal in size, easily the largest dragon in existence. He has glowing front-facing eyes which glow gold. Personality Aeternarcha is considered to be the Father of All Dragons, and he himself considers each and every dragon to be his children. Aeternarcha, in terms of personality, is seen as a very prominent authority and father figure, which the female population of Kuoh Academy found endearing. But despite Aeternarcha's level of power, he is a very curious being and is always willing to learn as much knowledge as possible, hence why he entered the human world. Aeternarcha is also well known by dragons to be the most loving and caring individual, as seen when he interacts with those he calls his family. Aeternarcha, despite his level of power, is somewhat naive when it comes to rather risque subjects such as when he asked Rias Gremory what a harem was and when he questioned the Perverted Duo's motives for openly and shamelessly admitting to their less than desirable tendencies. With his level of naivety, Aeternarcha is also very easy to tease and is prone to being the most flustered when Akeno teases him on more than several occasions. Abilities Aeternarcha is the most powerful dragon and the most powerful being in general, having been able to destroy the likes of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, just by ''looking ''at him. '''Immense Strength: '''Being a Dragon God, Aeternarcha's strength is such that he was able to lift the Universe in the palm of his hand. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Aeternarcha's affinity to magic is unparalleled. '''Colossal Size: '''Aeternarcha's size as a dragon is actually up to him, but he prefers to be three times the size of Midgardsormr, thus he is the largest dragon in the Universe. '''Calming Presence:' Aeternarcha is able to calm and control even the most savage and angered of hearts. It is also shown that Aeternarcha is the only being that can tame The Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa. 'Dragon Abilities: '''Since Aeternarcha is the Allfather of the Dragons and the one who created them, he was also the one who gave them their power, thus Aeternarcha is able to use the power of all the Dragons he ever created, including Great Red but excluding Ophis, who was the only Dragon not made by Aeternarcha. '''Omnipotent Power: '''Being the one who represents rule over the Universe, Aeternarcha is omnipotent in terms of power. Aeternarcha can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the ''conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". Aeternarcha possesses all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept. Aeternarcha is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. A testament to Aeternarcha's power is his complete immunity to Samael's curse. Summary Aeternarcha felt lonely and desolate in the Void for so long, just watching reality after reality goes by. So, Aeternarcha changed into a human form and slightly warped and altered reality to depict that Aeternarcha (through the persona of Tatsumi Hayate) lived with humans all his life. Aeternarcha was instantly recognized by Ophis and Great Red, along with the Dragon Kings, much to Aeternarcha's chagrin, as he forgot to mask his scent. The reveal of Tatsumi's true identity as Aeternarcha shocked the Supernatural world and caused the biggest riot in Supernatural history. Devils trying to recruit him to their faction, Fallen Angels wanting to study him, and the Angels merely wishing to be on friendly terms with someone as powerful and almighty as someone who held the entire Universe in the palm of its hand. The Three Factions weren't the only ones wanting to be allied with Aeternarcha. The Shinto, Hindu, Celtic, Aztec, Egyptian, Greek, and Norse Pantheons wanted Aeternarcha on their side, not to mention Khaos Brigade. And while Aeternarcha was irritated with the many Supernatural factions wanting him as an ally, he was more angered with Khaos Brigade's attempts, especially the Old Satan Faction. Constantly asking him whether if he had a set goal or something of that nature. However, Khaos Brigade had met their limit and became irritated with having been ignored, so they threatened him with siccing Trihexa, The Apocalyptic Beast, on him if he refused to join them. At this, Ophis actually laughed, saying that Trihexa was nowhere near as powerful as Aeternarcha and that Aeternarcha could simply look at the Trihexa and the 666 would simply cease to be. Quotes Trivia * Aeternarcha's human form is originally derived from the physical appearance of Tatsumi from Akame Ga Kill. '' ** It was later changed to the appearance of Coffee from ''Food Fantasy. * Aeternarcha's theme when in his dragon form is Fairy Law Theme: Fairy Tail Soundtrack. * Aeternarcha's dragon form is based on Ugin, The Spirit Dragon from Magic: The Gathering. * Aeternarcha's general color scheme is light blue, gold, and white.